Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-061552 A discloses a power tool having a swinging mechanism, a piston cylinder that is reciprocated by the swinging mechanism and houses a striking element, and an air chamber that is defined by the piston cylinder and the striking element. In the power tool, the striking element is driven by pressure fluctuations of the air chamber caused by reciprocating movement of the piston cylinder based on the swinging movement of the swinging mechanism and then collides with the tool accessory, so that the tool accessory is linearly driven.
The tool accessory is configured to move the piston cylinder and the swinging mechanism rearward of a reference position by reaction force caused when the piston cylinder compresses air of the air chamber and to return the piston cylinder and the swinging mechanism to the reference position. With this structure, vibration suppression can be realized.